


Jesse is an Amazing Boyfriend

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A companion piece of sorts, And maybe a puppy, Fluff, Help i cant stop writing them being cute, Just general sweetness and fun, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Then established relationship, and maybe a proposal, another 5+1, minor swearing but not that bad in my humble opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: A companion piece to "Hanzo is the Best Boyfriend"!!Honestly Jesse needed some love to.So have this sickening fluff I cannot seem to stop writing.





	Jesse is an Amazing Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is certainly it's own 5+1 but does go hand in hand with the Hanzo-centric one! A few references made to the other piece!  
> 5 times Jesse McCree is an amazing dork of a boyfriend!  
> And maybe one time Hanzo shows how much he loves amazing McCree!!  
> Hopefully this one goes as well as the other, I had tons of fun writing it!! :)  
> First two are kinda pre-relationship but these losers are pining something fierce.  
> These aren't in any kind of chronological order but I mean, McHanzo fluff is McHanzo fluff.

1\. A Cup of Tea

McCree liked Hanzo. He was a hell of a man, and McCree was at that point in the stage of crushing on someone where he was determined to impress the man and spend more time with him. Not that they didn't spend plenty of time together as is but McCree wanted to find something to be able to take the next step. At least get the courage to ask the man out. So of course, he decided to start with one of Hanzo's favorite past times.

Making tea.

The man always got this serene look on his face when preparing his tea and McCree needed to perfect his tea making abilities.

(Get any sort of tea making abilities for that matter) For those late nights where they ended up in the kitchen, chasing away the demons of the past with their respective drinks.

The nights where Hanzo couldn't stop the shaking of his hands to make his tea broke McCree's heart and he was determined to learn how to help the archer. Much easier said than done. To McCree's utter dismay.

Hanzo had already mastered the coffee machine and McCree's own preferences. It was only fair he learn the way of tea.

"You truly intend to do this Jesse?" Genji was far too amused for his own good. His brother had an admirer and didn't have a clue. McCree being flustered whenever the archer entered the room somehow didn't tip him off.

"Listen you can either help me or you can leave. I'm serious 'bout this Genji." Genji lifted his hands in surrender and attempted to teach McCree the ancient art of steeping tea. An hour later and several failed attempts later, McCree was lightly banging his head against the kitchen table. What was wrong with him? All the video guides in the world couldn't make up for a lack of talent apparently. Somehow he'd managed a cup that probably didn't make anyone passing by want to gag. Genji had given up some twenty minutes in and wished the cowboy the bet of luck. "

You seem distressed McCree." McCree shot up in his chair, spinning around to see Hanzo standing there looking amused at his apparent distress. Hanzo had finished his training and had come to the kitchen to make some tea. Hanzo's eyes fell on the steaming cup and McCree quickly tried hiding it. Of course Hanzo only raised an eyebrow and crossed the room in an instant, plucking the cup up from a stammering McCree.

"I did not know you had an interest in tea." His tone was teasing and he quite enjoyed seeing McCree sputter and blush.

"I- aw hell. I figured since you know how ta make my coffee, seems right I know how ta make you te-" his words die as Hanzo sips McCree's fifteenth tea attempt. The silence in the room was thick and uncomfortable as Hanzo analyzed.

Over steeped only by a little. It was warm and tasted good though and Hanzo could feel McCree's gaze on him. The apprehension in the cowboys eyes was damn near adorable.

"Not bad for one who stomachs sweet tea." McCree looked spooked but after realizing what had been said, he quickly turned his face away and tugged his hat down. Hanzo was teasing him and boy was that not good for his heart.

"Shoot darlin', I'll take that as the highest a' praise." Hanzo chuckled, taking another long drink.

"As you should. It is not often I drink tea made by others. An amazing first attempt, if I am being honest." Hanzo couldn't help but throw McCree a bone. The idea alone that he had gone through so much trouble to perfect making tea had butterflies going crazy in Hanzo's stomach.

The smile that broke out as McCree looked back at him was almost blinding.

Perhaps it was time he stop hiding his crush on McCree.

Genji seemed to think he had a chance.

He was starting to think maybe he did too.

Finishing the cup and setting it in the sink, Hanzo placed a gentle hand on the cowboys back.

"I must be going but that was good McCree. Next time do not let it steep quite as long."

McCree nodded like a puppy and Hanzo quickly left the room blushing like a fool. As he was walking to his room, he passed a small window and could see the clouds looked heavy with snow. It would probably start snowing within the next few days.

2\. First Date

Few things in the world truly scared Jesse McCree. His go to answer when asked was losing his hat. A genuine fear mind you. Reyes had played a trick on him once when in Blackwatch and well, McCree nearly burned down the building searching for the damn thing. It was a heartfelt, tearful reunion once he was given the cursed hat back.

He hated horror movies with a burning passion, something he'd managed to keep secret his whole life. How people enjoyed those was far beyond him. Yuck.

Not once did he think the idea of a date would terrify him.

Hana and Genji were determined to help him, Genji having told Hana about McCree's date with Hanzo some ten minutes after hearing about it. Dinner reservations had been made and now came the moment McCree had been dreading. How to dress the cowboy for his date. Genji had convened with Hanzo a few days ago and trusted his brothers choices.

McCree on the other hand...

"Do you own anything that isn't plaid? Good grief." Hana let out a disgusted noise as she proceeded to empty McCree's dresser.

"There a reason y'all feel so compelled ta do this?" McCree was standing by the door, watching the two ransack his room for all his available clothing.

"Obviously so you do not scare my brother away. It is almost scary. Why do you have seven different red shirts??" Genji was rifling through the closet. McCree subtly tried getting Genji to check elsewhere but he supposed they'd find them one way or another.

It was a simple, black duffle bag but Genji threw it to the bed when he found it tucked away. Hana unzipped it and both gazed into the bag like it was a magical portal to another land. Which may not be as inaccurate description as one might think.

"Jesse. What. Is. This." Genji punctuated each word with a jab into the bag, bringing out each article of clothing. Hana's eyes were wide as she lifted the fine dark blue dress shirt and Genji found the neatly folded dress slacks. Both heads turned his way slowly and he couldn't help but snort at the sight.

"Y'all got a problem? A man on the run needs a few disguises." It was one of the few he actually liked. While he looked damn fine in red, a dark blue he could certainly pull off.

"Where you going to tell us about these??" Both yell at him in tandem and he merely shrugs.

"Wasn't my intention." He knew they were furious at him but he was getting pissed himself. A sudden knock on the door breaks the tension and McCree is surprised to see Hanzo standing there. Their date isn't until later that night so he's more than a tad shocked to see the archer here.

"I was afraid of this," Hanzo gestures to Genji and Hana.

"You two may go." Hanzo's tone leaves nothing to be discussed and the two skitter out of the room.

"My apologies."

"Not your fault those two're-"

"It is my fault, in a way. Genji was bugging me about tonight so I snapped at him and told him that he should be doing better things with his time. Like making sure you didn't scare me off with your horrendous plaid." McCree balked a bit at that.

"Horrendous?? Now hold on a-" Hanzo cut him off with a gentle finger to his lips.

"I was frustrated and spoke out of anger. You look quite nice in plaid." McCree flushes, whether out of Hanzo's compliment or the finger still resting on his lips, he isn't too sure. Hanzo lowers his hand, McCree's sign he can speak.

"Well, thanks for comin' to the rescue." Both men chuckle and Hanzo notices the shirt Hana had dropped on the bed.

"That shirt is yours?" "Sure is. Somethin' I picked up a long time ago. Worn it a few times when needin' to stay unnoticed."

"It is a nice shirt but perhaps a bit much for what we have planned tonight. I'm sure the opportunity will arise when I can see you in it." McCree's mouth gaped at that but Hanzo gave a small bow before leaving.

"I shall see you tonight, Jesse."

*

"Lookin' good there Hanzo!" Hanzo decided against his more casual kyudo-gi, deciding instead on nice, form fitting jeans and a simple black button down. McCree sported a nicer, less used dark blue plaid to compliment Hanzo's tattoo. Hanzo had also decided to forgo his usual ponytail, instead deciding to let his hair frame his face. Damn. He looked good. McCree was really glad he went with the blue shirt, he could see Hanzo admire his choice. Hard not to be tickled pink when a gorgeous archer had that intense gaze focused on you, it was hard not to preen a bit.

"As do you. Shall we be off?"

*

Dinner was a dream, McCree couldn't help but take in the gentle breeze of the night as they enjoyed the night, pressed up close to Hanzo. Not too close but Hanzo certainly seemed to realize McCree's intent. They were a bit pink in the face, only a few glasses of wine. Not enough to get drunk but certainly to loosen a tongue or two.

"This's been real nice Hanzo." Hanzo chuckled as McCree further pushed into him, seemingly unaware he was pressed right into Hanzo's side.

"Indeed it has. Easy cowboy, you are going to push me over!" As if accepting a challenge, McCree rocked a few times and bumped back into Hanzo, sending both men tumbling down onto the ground into a patch of nearby grass.

They both broke out into a fit of laughter, sprawled out on the ground and tangled together.

"That was not intended to be a challenge. Get up McCree." McCree stuck his tongue out, adjusting so his arms were crossed over Hanzo's chest and his face propped up.

"Call me Jesse."

"I am sure Genji will not believe me if I told him THIS is how our date ends." They both snort at that. Genji was sure to hound them both.

"Not a bad thing right?"

"I would not have it any other way. Tonight has been nothing short of amazing."

"Aw. Flattery'll get ya everywhere."

3\. Doting

McCree liked to think he was good at a lot of things in life. His ability with a gun was unmatched and he was the best at what he did. He was passionate too. Peacekeeper was something he treated better than himself and cleaning her always brought a sense of peace that just couldn't be replicated.

As far as hobbies though, he was a bit more selective. Video games never appealed to him, though he'd watch Hanzo whip Hana all day long. Cooking was fun, he always enjoyed kitchen duty and sometimes even volunteered to take someone else's shift. He was a simple man with simple tastes. It wasn't until after a snowy day that McCree discovered a new hobby.

He absolutely **ADORED** doting on Hanzo.

He'd long since perfected his tea making ability but after that he only strove to do anything and everything for the archer. He let him keep some things to himself of course. Archery was almost a foreign language to McCree so didn't even attempt to learn arrow making. Just as Hanzo let McCree handle Peacekeeper in peace.

They respected the others weapon but that was for each man to handle on their own. McCree had plenty of opportunities to dote on his archer though.

Hanzo was relaxing in the common room reading a book curled up on the couch when it was freezing cold outside? Bring the man a blanket. He liked being warm and cozy. Seeing him all bundled up like a kid was almost too much.

Hanzo was meditating and/or training for longer than usual and missed lunch? Make sure something got set aside. And of course keep him company when he finally ate. Once McCree had put off eating and Hanzo had given him an earful for 'skipping eating' for him.

The archer had an especially good training session and was glistening with sweat and pride? Returned from a mission where he really got to shine?

Compliment, compliment and compliment some more. Never fake it, McCree always said things as sincere as the word could be defined.

It was just the natural thing to do wasn't it?

~

"Hey darlin', heard your last mission was a resoundin' success!" McCree met Hanzo in the hangar, having returned from his own mission a day earlier.

"It was ok." Uh oh. McCree hadn't seen this look yet. Hanzo looked tired, not the normal kind. McCree couldn't discern any major wounds but something about Hanzo just seemed, well, off. His eyes were focused on everything that wasn't McCree.

Before McCree could say anything, Hanzo gave a small bow and muttered, "pardon me, I am very tired," and fled the hangar.

The hell just happened???

"Hey Jesse! Everything ok?" Lena approached the confused cowboy. "How'd the mission go?" He managed to sound calm even though inside he was in full panic mode.

"Oh it was great! Got the payload delivered and Hanzo didn't even have to bust out the big guys!" Ah, so the dragons weren't necessary. That was good. He knew they drained Hanzo something fierce. So what on earth was the problem? * "Hanzo told me he was going to be eating in his room tonight."

It took all of McCree's willpower to not leave the kitchen come dinner that night. He hadn't seen Hanzo since the hangar that morning and he wasn't responding to any messages. Genji could only shrug in McCree's direction before sitting amongst the team and joining in the dinner conversation.

Hanzo didn't skip dinner with the team anymore.

Something was obviously wrong.

Screw it.

McCree gave a tip of his hat and a farewell before leaving the kitchen. What kind of boyfriend was he that didn't go check on his man? The walk to Hanzo's room only had McCree more and more nervous. He knocked several times, clearing his throat.

"Hey Hanzo, everything ok?"

Nothing. Dammit.

"Hanzo, Genji said you'd be here. Don't make me ask Athena whether he was lyin' or not."

"Agent Genji was not lying Agent McCree, the elder Shimada is in his room." Athena hums as there is a string of muffled Japanese curses behind the door.

"Hanzo please. What's wrong darlin'?"

Nothing again.

For the love of- McCree types in Hanzo's room code, something he certainly hasn't known for months now, even before they started dating. He'd kept the code on file in his mind for emergencies. Totally for emergencies. Like this. Inside McCree can't help but gape at the sight on the bed as the door slides open.

Hanzo Shimada had buried himself under the blanket.

"Hanzo...? You're scarin' me sweetheart." Hanzo stiffens at the use of the nickname but remains silent. McCree sits on the edge of the bed, not wanting to crowd the archer.

"I dunno what's botherin' ya but Lena told me the mission went well. Didn't even have to bust out the dragons!" Hanzo shrinks further into a ball under the blanket and something clicks in McCree's head.

"Are you... upset ya didn't get to use them?" Hanzo squirms a bit and McCree knows he's on the right path now. Why was still the question.

"Hanzo, I don't know why it's buggin' ya but I'm glad ya didn't have to use 'em this time. Seems every mission you've had to lately. I hate seein' you comin' back lookin' like that." That seems to do the trick and Hanzo slowly pulls the blanket down, barely uncovering his eyes.

"Truly?" His voice is above a whisper but better than nothing.

"Course! So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" The blanket slides down a bit more and Hanzo sits up, incredibly red faced.

"I... I just," Hanzo sighed but McCree remained patient.

"You always make some sort of, remark, whenever I've used my dragons on a mission. They, ah, relish in the attention and praise you have been giving them and have been sulking." His chin is tucked to his neck and he wraps the blanket around his shoulders, embarrassed as he could possibly be. McCree blinks a few times, processing the information.

If that doesn't beat all. He scootches closer to Hanzo, placing a hand on his knee.

"Well hell honey, never my intention ta upset them. Or you for that matter."

"It is nothing. They are simple being, over dramatic." McCree tsked, shaking his head.

"Nonsense! No matter what, you an' your dragons are the fiercest warriors on a battlefield! Those two in particular always got our backs! All of you are absolutely amazin' ta watch!" A bit of blue flashes from under the blanket and Udon and Soba pop up, excited and chirping and launching themselves onto McCree. McCree laughs as the dragons plop onto his lap and he lavishes the two with attention.

After a minute, it occurs to him there's one more dragon who needs some loving.

Leaning over he kisses Hanzo, grinning when he pulls back to see Hanzo looking away with a shy smile.

4\. Laser Tag

Hanzo didn't have a clue how they ended up here. A mission in the States that had gone well somehow ended up with an argument on laser tag and now here they were. Several grown men and women had rented the entire place for themselves.

This had to be considered a misuse of Overwatch funds.

Hanzo couldn't help but blame McCree partly. He was the one who bet quite a bit of money that he could take on everyone and come out on top. Needless to say, with an uncomfortable vest strapped to his chest and some clunky plastic gun, Hanzo wasn't the happiest of campers.

"Come on darlin', this'll be fun!"

"I am already having so much fun," McCree burst out laughing at Hanzo's flat delivery of the line, giving his boyfriend a friendly pat on the back.

"Now, no holdin' back sugar. I gotta win fair an' square now!"

"Of course. I would do no such thing as assist you. You all dragged me here and I intend to make the most of this." A quick kiss for good luck and McCree is given a minute head start.

Hanzo, Morrison, Lena, Hana, Ana and Lucio make up the other team.

Angela had been on the mission but expected some sort of injuries to occur and decided to play ref.

McCree was going to enjoy this.

The dim lighting of the room, obnoxious loud music blaring. Oddly iridescent pieces of wall to take cover behind? Reyes would've had a field day making a place like this a proper training simulation.

He eventually heard the other enter the room and he peeked around where he was hidden. Right inside the huge room was an awkwardly angled ramp and McCree was right there waiting. They were traveling as a group, walking slowly as if on some expedition. With a well timed roll, McCree rolled across the way and fired rapidly, landing chest shots on everyone.

They all yelped in surprise but McCree was gone in a flash, booking it down across the upper level. The game continued on, everyone eventually splitting up.

McCree had fun swooping down on the unsuspecting and then blam! More points.

He frequently found the archer, only shooting him around half the times he could. Shooting his man seemed wrong on any level.

Ana and Morrison seemed his biggest competition. Ana knew how he thought and Morrison had the close combat experience like this. With how much he scored on the others though, he was definitely going to win. He came across Hanzo in a corner right near the end of the game. It seemed the archer was having trouble with his gun.

"Doin' ok sweet pea?" Hanzo's head shot up as McCree walked forward, hands up in a symbol of peace.

"These guns are nothing but frustrating."

"Aw, come here." McCree drew Hanzo into the best hug he could, giving Hanzo a rather heated kiss. The archer was initially reluctant, eyes flying around to see if anyone was watching. He was more amiable at seeing they were alone. McCree eventually broke the kiss and both men were slightly winded.

_Ten seconds remaining_

Hanzo was going to kill him for this but McCree quickly raised his gun and blasted Hanzo's chest as the game counted down.

"Sorry bout that honey." Hanzo, surprisingly, only burst out laughing.

"I think that kiss was worth more than ten points but you are going to pay for that."

Everyone reconvened and the score was laughably in McCree's favor. Seems only Ana and Morrison managed to hit him a grand total of four times each. McCree tripled that alone on an unsuspecting Hana.

"Damn McCree! I didn't think you could do it!" Lucio laughed, not the slightest bit ashamed he was McCree's second biggest target.

"I told y'all!" A very, very small part of McCree had thought he'd lose. Luckily he never listened to that little part.

"That was quite amazing. I must say, I am impressed." Hanzo bemusedly looked at the score board and McCree smirked.

"Do I get a prize Han?" Hanzo turned his head, one eyebrow raised.

"I will consider it." The team groaned as McCree had stars in his eyes as Hanzo drew him into another heated kiss.

5\. Birthday Surprise

"McCree absolutely not. No. No way." McCree groaned, clapping his hands together in front of his face.

"Come on Morrison! It's his damn birthday! I know the mission is important but-"

"Hanzo already agreed to go. This is a huge conference and Overwatch needs this." McCree sighed, slumping onto the table. Morrison was right of course. Hanzo certainly wasn't about to back out either.

"Why does this mean so much to you McCree?"

"S'it wrong to wanna celebrate your husband's birthday?" He certainly didn't have the best gift ever for his husband.

A little bundle of love ready to meet his other daddy.

"What have you done McCree." Morrison hovers over him, arms crossed.

"Don't know what yer talkin' bout." The puppy was still at the shelter but McCree was due to pick him up in two days. On a certain archer's birthday.

"Is it the dog? Winston already told me." McCree whipped his head up. He told Winston to keep it a secret.

"You haven' told anyone else have ya?"

"Of course not. Listen. The conference is three days. That'll be time for the dog to get acquainted with the base. I'm sure no one here would disrespect your wishes to keep things quiet until we get back."

"Did Jack Morrison actually just offer good advice and comfort someone? Gotta go mark a calendar."

Morrison snorted, smacking the back of McCree's head. "Piss off."

*

"Why has everyone been messaging me nonstop? They all keep demanding to know when we are returning?" Hanzo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The conference was a resounding success, as it usually was, and all Hanzo wanted was a little rest.

No. Somehow everyone was suddenly concerned with his wellbeing. Except McCree. Surprisingly. It wasn't a secret the cowboy was sad Hanzo had missed his own birthday but promised they could celebrate in earnest upon his return.

Something McCree should be going ballistic over.

"What is going on Morrison?" Hanzo glared at the man beside him, the older man chuckling as he drove.

"Why would I know anything? We'll be back soon enough though." Some ten minutes later all messages came to a grinding halt. What the hell? The base seems abandoned when they finally return and Morrison groans as he finally checks his own communicator. The puppy was missing. A little golden retriever that somehow slipped everyone's grasp.

"Things are too quiet." Hanzo shouldered his duffle bag of clothes and proceeded to make a beeline for his room. Finding no one on his walk only had his stomach twisting in knots. In his rush, Hanzo nearly trips over a little golden furball sitting near his door.

He blinks at the creature as it raises a sleepy head.

If Hanzo died now, he'd die a very, very happy man. The dog perks at seeing Hanzo, quickly jumping up and sniffing the archer.

"Hello puppy. Where did you come from?" He kneels and offers a hand, beyond elated when the puppy gave his hand a few licks. A sudden barrage of footsteps spook the puppy and Hanzo immediately picks the poor thing up. Standing and turning, he sees a very worn out and panicked looking group.

Led by an immediately relieved McCree.

"Hanzo! Your back! And- hey! There you are you son of a gun!"

The puppy squirmed closer to Hanzo, giving the archer a hearty lick across his mouth.

"Is this why everyone was desperate for my return? So I might wrangle someone's lost puppy?"

McCree let out an awkward cough and everyone around him only smiled knowingly. Something clicked in Hanzo's mind and his eyes slowly drifted from the dog to his husband.

"Happy birthday Hanzo."

Hanzo certainly didn't tear up as McCree approached and drew the archer into a hug, careful not to crush the puppy. He certainly didn't cry when the puppy began showering both men with affectionate licks, unable to decide who to love first. Certainly, the Hanzo Shimada wasn't a blubbering mess when his husband kissed him gently and wiped away some of his tears.

At least everyone else had the decency to scram and give the men a moment of privacy.

+1. Will You?

The night had been a relatively calm one, McCree and Hanzo cuddling in bed as some movie played on. Hanzo seemed antsy though, McCree could feel the archer shifting around and the man looked lost in thought.

"Everythin' ok darlin'?" Hanzo snapped his head towards McCree, startled from his thoughts.

"Oh, I, ah- was considering going to the roof to get some fresh air." McCree nodded, pausing the movie and sitting up, stretching his back out.

"Care for some company?" Hanzo nodded eagerly and the two silently made their way up.

McCree couldn't help the low whistle that left his mouth at seeing the sky. A huge, full moon looming overhead and the stars looked amazing.

McCree was so caught up in looking up that he didn't notice Hanzo slipping something out of his pocket. He didn't look down again until Hanzo took both of his hands. Whatever Hanzo was holding sat between his palms as his fingers gently held onto McCree.

"Jesse, our time together seems like it's lasted a lifetime already. It, honestly I never dreamed there would come a day where I could feel so, so loved. For so long I pushed away such notions as fantasy, something meant for other people, not someone like me." Hanzo met McCree's gaze a little misty eyed, the cowboy starting to have an idea of where all this was going.

"Now that it is a reality though, I want to take full advantage of our time together. I do not have to hide from what I feel anymore and it was you who taught me that."

His hands left McCree's and Hanzo backed up slightly to kneel down, presenting the small velvet box. McCree let out a hiccuped breath as Hanzo opened the box, a golden band that glowed silver under the moonlight and shined brighter than any star.

"Will you marry me Jesse?" McCree collapsed to his knees in front of Hanzo, drawing the man into a crushing hug.

"Absolutely! God I, I love you so damn much." Hanzo slipped the ring onto McCree's flesh hand, so his now fiancé, could feel the cool metal on his skin.

"As I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I can do more than just fluff I'm working on a few pieces with a bit more angsty meat to them.  
> I write fluff to keep me sane when things go crazy though. Fluff keeps me grounded in life.  
> Handcuffed Together definitely has one more big finale coming though. ;)


End file.
